Akito and the Dragon
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Dragon has had a life full of abuse, when she meets the Sohma family. With her strange powers, she may be able to break their curse, but what about her. Will she find love in the family head, or will her heart be shattered once again? fem akito/OCfem
1. Chapter 1

OK just so you know, in this story Akito IS a girl, can't say the same for any other fruits basket story that I write. Warning there is Tohru bashing, cause I hate her. I'll probably make a lot of the characters gay/lesbian, because I can, and It works cause in this one Akito is a girl, and she falls in love with a girl, so there probably arent going to be many straight couples, if any at all. Sorry for any OOCness of characters, but if its not to much, give me a break, at least I'm actually writing a story, unlike some lazy people who just mooch off fanfiction by only reading and not getting a account to write. I know I've had an account for a while, but the only reason I didn't start writing sooner is because I couldn't figure out HOW to write a story. Anyway, no flames please, cause you don't HAVE to read this, but constuctive criticism is welcome and appreciated. OK, ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: if I owned it, there would be a system that puts you into the anime like in the fanfics where you get sucked through the TV/computer, not writing a fanfic, but since there is nothing like that and I AM writing a fanfic, I'm pretty sure I don't own it. And saddly, i'm not getting paid for this. TT_TT, wouldn't it be wonderful if I was though.

A beautiful girl of 16 looked around her new appartment. She had just finished unpacking her stuff and getting everything organized in HER new appartment. She lived alone for her own reasons and for that she had to re-arange everything by herself. Her boss had just made her transfer out of the states, and to the country that she was originally born in, Japan. She hadn't been there since she was 10, but then she moved to the states with her father after her mother was murdered. when she turned 16, she ran away from her home and father, she had a job and asked her boss to transfer her to Japan where she bought her own appartment. Her name is Dragon Yukimo. Yes, her first name really is Dragon, and she loves her name. Her mother had decided that was what her name should be, her mother always new what would help Dragons future, although its to bad she didn't listen when she got the feeling she should take her daughter and leave her husband. She might be alive then. Dragon was a strange girl. For some reason, she had always had supernatural powers. She could control the elements, could make time rips where she was somewhat faster than most, and she was strong, although, with several people who excel at martial arts and strength in general (Haru Kyo, Yuki, Akito, ect...) she could be beat, but It would be very hard, considering she was also very clever, and her IQ was unnaturally high (like higher that shikamaru high), so she could easily figue out your next move, and couter it with deadly accuracy and speed. She was small, short and pettite (think of Alice from twilight), but she was strong. She doesn't trust someone easily, although she may act like it, and she hates, goody-goodies, (coughTohrucoughcough) preps, sluts (coughTohrucoughcough), bitches, and people who think they're all that. You love music and you write songs and can play al lot of instuments. You got a pretty big appartment, cause your job pays very well, and you need a bog one for all your instruments and other things. You love video games, unlike most girls. And your Bi, which makes your job easier and harder at the same time. Wait a minute, I keep talking about your job, and I haven't even told you what it was. Your a stripper. I know, I know, stripper=whore. well, THATS NOT TRUE! The only reason you do it is because, its the best paying job you can get at 17(I'm not sure if it really pays well, but in my story, it does). she has calf length jet black hair and wears what Soi Fon from bleach wears. You also love fighting. You are very pale, but it looks good on you. In other words, you are awsome. But the awsome supernatural part comes with a price. You can see and feel and get hurt by things that aren't meant to be seen. They hurt you because you can see and interact with the, unlike most humans, which means that sometimes, in others P.O.V you will just suddenly for no reason break a bone, get a bruise, ect. That it for the discription, anything else will be told later. "Finally, i'm done!" you said, excited as you went to your bedroom and gracefully threw youself onto the bed. You looked around the room and smiled. "I love it." you whispered to yourself. Then you got up again and got ready for bed. "Tommorow is my first day of school!" you whispered, and added happily, and my first night in my new appartment..... a million miles away from father..." that thought made you happy. You smiled at the thought of never having to see your father again. Although that probably wasn't true, when you see him next, you'll be old enough for it to be LEGAL to be on your own, so he can't drag you back. Thinking about positive things like that, you fell asleep with nightmares about your mother, your father, and your -now- past in general. You wake up at 7 to your home-maid(an much better than a normal) alarm clock, playing the song "my immortal" by Evanessence, a song which in this story, you wrote. In fact, unless I say otherwise, all the songs in this story are wrote by you. You listened to and sang along with the song and when it was over you stood up, and went into the bathroom, You took a quick shower, got dressed in your usual attire and then went to the kitchen and made yourself a quick breakfast, I don't care what it is. Then you got your bag out, and quickly ran to school. As soon as you got there, you saw.......

Yay end chap 1

woo i made the first chap of my second story. Im so proud of myself anyway, if you want to do me a favor, please review. anyway laters.

Inuyasha2015


	2. The End

Dear Anyone Who Cares

Okay, so I really felt like writing, but I really didn't know what I wanted to write about, so I decided to go through my old stories and see if any of them were worth saving, so I went and read my "Akito and The Dragon" one, just cuz, it was shocked. It was _sooooooo_ bad, I honestly couldn't believe I had ever been that crappy at writing, while I love the _idea_ of the story, the way I wrote that chapter was so horrible I wanted to puke! I have no idea why, I guess I must have been in a bad mood when I wrote that story, because I while I really don't like Tohru _at all_, I was just horrible to her their, and I'd rather have her as either a _very _minor character, or just not in the story at all. Plus, I wrote in just one big blob and that makes it difficult to read. Plus I made her a stripper. Why the hell did I do that?

Anyway, ya, I'm almost as dissappointed in this chapter as I was in the first few chapters of "Twilight and The Twins(not the Revised one, I'm actually rather proud of that)" and I might be in "The 'Totally Not A Ninja' New Girl(I can just tell from the summary that that ones gonna be crap too. Seriously, that has to be the most retarded summary in the history of forever)", I haven't reread that one yet, so, ya, but I'm probably gonna have to Rewrite that one too.

Anyway, you've probably realised by now that this isn't an actual chapter, because it really isn't. I just wanted to tell you guys that I really wasn't happy with this one, and so I'm going to do the same thing I did with TATT and rewrite it. As I said in the authors notes chapter of the original TATT, I don't like it when authors erase their original story, so I'm not going to do that, I'm going to leave it up and make a toally new one, the new one will be called "Akito and The Dragon: Rewritten", obviously, so look for that one as I should be posting it soon, maybe in a few hours.

But anyway, so I'm starting over because the story totally _sucked_, so ya... I really have nothing else to say besides please read the rewrite, I promise it'll be a hundred time better than the original.

All My Love,

Inuyashagirl2015


End file.
